Back To My Roots
by heidipoo
Summary: Mara Blair, a successful business woman has everything a girl could want. Things only get more perfect when her boyfriend proposes to her, but there's one problem. Mara's still married to Randy Orton! On her quest to get the divorce papers signed, will Mara realize what's important to her? AU. Request.
1. The Big Question

**Author's Note: Hey guys! New Story! This one is a Randy Orton and an OC, and was requested. I hope I did okay with the OC. Anyway, read and review and be sure to check out my other stories. Thanks guys!**

* * *

Mara Blair sighed as the sultry New York air blew through her long brunette locks of hair. Calling a cab, she was headed off to work downtown. It was going to be an average day for the small woman. She was going to go to work; after all, she was the CEO of a mega corporation, _Flavor Cosmetics, _only the biggest make up industry in New York. Then after work, she'd head back home to her little uptown loft/studio and get ready for another date with her boyfriend, Anthony Evans, another New York socialite.

Could life be any more perfect for Mara?

She sighed as she stepped out of the taxi cab, paying the fee to the driver, then headed into the big tall building where she worked. She was on the top floor of course, which she loved.

"Mara, you've got three clients waiting for you." The receptionist said as Mara stepped out of the elevator to the floor she worked on.

"Already?" Mara replied in a disguised southern drawl.

"They want their models to wear our products." The receptionist said simply.

"Okay." Mara said with a small smile, then smoothed out the black pencil skirt she was wearing and headed to her office down the hall. "Oh yeah," She said stopping. "Could you tell one of the interns to bring me some coffee?"

"Of course." The receptionist answered with a polite nod. As soon as Mara stepped into the small office she was hounded with model portfolios and other make up samples and such. She couldn't help but to smile in satisfaction. Life was good, business was good. No, it was very good.

After a couple of hours of work, a lunch break, and some much-needed girl time, Mara was finally able to head home to her loft. When she got there, there was a dress and a note laying on her bed. She picked up the dress quizzically and saw that it was rather fancy for her tastes. Once she looked the dress over, she picked up the note and read it. It said:

* * *

_Mara,  
Did you have a good day today? Hope you're not busy tonight, because I would really love to take you out for our five month anniversary. Wear the dress I've provided, and I'll see you in a bit. I love you.  
Love Always, Anthony_

* * *

Mara smiled as she read the sweet note. She forgot that it was their anniversary, but that was probably because of her work. So that's what the dress was for... He wanted to take her out.

The petite woman then decided to get ready. First she showered, then got dressed in the dress that Anthony provided. It was a long elegant gown, a baby blue color, and fitted Mara's small frame rather nicely. She then accompanied the dress with some black peep toe heels, and some matching jewelry. Once she was completely dressed, she did her hair, wearing it in little waves that framed her round face. Then, she did her make up; subtly, making sure to bring out her black eyes, and cute small lips. Finally she was ready.

To kill some time, she even painted her nails to match her outfit, and then watched some TV for a bit. Suddenly, there was a knock at her loft door.

"Coming!" She yelled and half ran to the door in her heels. Opening the door, there stood Anthony clad in a suit, with his smooth good looks, and that sexy half-smile that Mara loved so much. "Hey." Mara greeted with a smile on her cute lips and Anthony let out a whistle.

"Well, well, well... Look at you Miss. Blair." Anthony teased as he grabbed one of Mara's small hands to twirl her around so that he could get a better view of the petite lady. "The dress looks very lovely on you." He complimented.

"Thanks." Mara answered, a small blush rising to her hollow cheeks. "I really like it... Must have cost you a fortune." Mara added but Anthony merely waved it off.

"Got it with a discount actually. The couture shop my sister works at, she sort of helped me pick it out." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Mara let out a laugh.

"Well, tell your sister that I said thanks." She replied and Anthony smiled.

"Will do." He said. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Let's go then." Anthony said with a small smile. "Shall we?" He asked as he offered his arm to Mara and she grabbed it gladly and the couple headed to Anthony's personal limo.

"So where are we going?" Mara asked curiously as the two stepped into the large limo.

"It's a surprise." He answered as they started to drive. He knew that Mara hated surprises. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"That's no fair!" Mara whined playfully. Anthony let out a chuckle.

"Patience is a virtue Mara." He told her as he tapped the tip of her small nose teasingly. "Would you like some Champaign?"

"Yeah, I'll take some." She answered and Anthony poured them both a glass. After a few more moments of driving, the couple finally arrived to their destination, and Anthony had started to put a blindfold over Mara's eyes. "What are you doing?" She asked, a smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"I told you it was a surprise." He answered simply as he led Mara to an unknown place. Finally when they got to where he wanted, he pulled the blindfold off and Mara gasped. They were on a very high rooftop. The stars were out, and the moon looked beautiful. Mara let out another gasp when she saw that Anthony was getting down on one knee.

"Anthony, what are you doing?" She asked. "Please tell me you're not-"

"Mara Blair, will you marry me?" He asked sincerely as he pulled out one of the most biggest engagement rings that Mara ever saw, and she nearly fainted.

"Oh my God. Oh my God." She kept saying. She wanted to say yes, but the truth was... That Mara was already married. She had gotten married right after graduation to her high school sweetheart, Randy Orton. She had filed divorce papers more than three years ago, but he never signed them.

"Well?"

"I would love to marry you... But there's something I have to take care of first." Mara answered, and she was determined to get that divorce.


	2. Heading Home

The long flight back to Mara Blair's southern hometown was exhausting, and uncomfortable. The two-hour car ride wasn't exactly the best thing in the world either. _This is necessary, _Mara kept telling herself just so she could tolerate all the bad things. _You'll get those divorce papers signed, then you'll head back home to New York to marry the man of your dreams._

The small streets and crisp autumn air were all too unfamiliar to the business woman as she drove past all the little shops and stores in her Volvo. Mara felt like she hadn't been back here in forever... As she continued to drive, her black eyes searched and searched for a familiar street name. _King Street. _A place where she and Randy used to be happy together.

Once she found the proper street, she turned with a sexy smirk, knowing after three years she was finally going to get that divorce. She would sit and watch him sign the papers. Mara then drove up the long bumpy driveway, to the old blue house with white window shutters that she used to live in. She couldn't help but to laugh a little as she saw Randy's same old rusty-red pick up truck sitting in the yard. _He never got rid of it, _Mara thought. But who would? That truck had so many old memories from high school; Mara even lost her virginity to Randy in the back of it.

"This place never changes..." Mara said to herself, shaking her head causing her brunette waves of hair to dance. She then parked her Volvo and stepped out of it gracefully, smoothing out her light red mini dress with sequins on it in the process. Her heart thumped as she made her way to the front door; stepping on her tip toes so she wouldn't get her brand new black strap heels dirty. The steps creaked, and seemed to only get louder as she got closer to the door, with the divorce papers in hand.

She then held her breath as she rose her small, manicured hand up to knock on the faded wooden door, hoping Randy was here. She waited a few minutes, then knocked again.

"Who is it?" She heard Randy yell, but Mara didn't answer, she only knocked again. A part of her was frightened by his reaction. She knew that he wouldn't be happy to see her. Hearing footsteps approach, she held her breath again until Randy finally opened the door. "I told you I don't want to buy-" He started but then stopped realizing it was Mara.

"H-hey Randy..." She greeted as she looked up only to be glared at by his emerald-green eyes. _He still looked the same after all these years, with more tattoos of course._

"Mara?" He asked in that deep warm voice of his that was coated with a very subtle southern drawl. Her dark eyes darted around uncomfortably. Did it have to be this awkward? "What are you doing here?" He continued to ask, eyebrows furrowing. He was definitely not happy to see her.

"You really don't know why I'm here?" Mara asked, a shocked smile written on her pretty face. He was clueless.

"It's not like you to just take random trips down here." Randy replied nonchalantly. "So, you must want something." He said in a smart ass tone of voice, which immediately ticked off Mara.

"You're damn right I want something!" She almost yelled; her southern accent much more noticable when she was angry. She then shoved the divorce papers into Randy's toned chest. "Do you know what these are?" She fumed. Randy took the papers questioningly with an eyebrow raised.

"Divorce papers?"

"Yeah, divorce papers that are three years old!" Mara yelled again, jabbing her manicured fingers into his chest. "Why won't you just sign them already?"

"To be honest, I sort of just forgot about 'em." He replied with one of those smirks on his face and Mara groaned. He was pissing her off on purpose and she knew it.

"Randy, how do you forget about divorce papers?" The woman asked as she ran a hand through her hair. "Why can't you just sign them for me? I can get on with my life, you can get on with yours, we'll both be happy." Mara concluded, but in that moment she saw a flicker of sadness in her ex husband's eyes, but she decided to ignore it. "Please?" She begged.

"Nope." Randy replied, snapping his lips on the word. Mara only narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her perfect hips.

"Why the hell not?" She retorted. Mara was pissed, beyond belief actually, and she was damn sure going to show it. "Has living down here in the south made you so dumb you forgot how to use a pen?" She yelled. Ouch, low blow. But she didn't care. She was going to use all her will power and might to get these papers from Hell signed.

"Mara!" Randy yelled, making the woman jump. "Will you listen to yourself? You sound so fucking ignorant, I don't even know who you are anymore!"

"Randy I-"

"Yeah, I'll give you that divorce. But I want to give it to old Mara." He said. "Not bitch Mara who thinks she's better than everyone else." He concluded then slammed his front door right in the woman's face. Mara just stood there, mouth agape, speechless. And just like that, she was all out of ideas.

With a sigh, she carefully maneuvered her way back to her Volvo, and climbed in the front seat then started to cry. That fight with Randy had taken a lot out of her, and she would now need a different approach. Maybe being forceful with him wasn't the way to go. She'd have to be gentle. Mara smiled, maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing.


	3. Being A Wife

After spending a few days in a hotel, Mara finally decided to take some action on her future ex husband. Making sure he left for work, she then headed back over to the little house and searched for the spare key that they used to keep. Of course she knew where it was, she's the one who hid it long ago.

Mara then checked the place it used to be, inside a plant on the porch, and she found it. With a smirk, she opened up the door to Randy's house and put they spare key back inside the plant.

Once she was inside the house, she looked around the place. It was exactly the same since she left. Same old furniture, same old ugly wall paper. It was going to be a lot of work. Good thing Randy was out all day because this was going to take some time. Using Randy's money, Mara then began to redecorate the old worn out house. She bought new wall decor, new furniture, new appliances, and even restocked the house with food.

Finally she was finished, and it was almost time for Randy to be home. Deciding to be a smart ass, Mara then started to cook dinner. After all, it was one of her wifely duties. Soon, after about 20 minutes, Mara heard a car pull in the drive way, and a smile tugged at her lips because she knew it was Randy. A few more minutes passed, and he walked through the door. A confused look was on his face as he took in the new appearance of the house.

"Hi sweetie!" Mara greeted with a smile. Hopefully this plan would work. Randy merely raised an eyebrow. "How was work?" Mara asked and Randy sighed.

"Cut the shit Mara. Where's my stuff?" Randy asked and Mara laughed.

"Silly husband!" She chided playfully. "What kind of wife would I be if I didn't clean up the house?" She teased.

"You don't live here." He said simply and Mara laughed.

"That doesn't matter when we're married." She pointed out and Randy ignored her.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time. Where is my stuff?" He said, getting angrier by the second. Mara only smirked and walked away, ignoring her husband. Randy sighed again, ran a hand through his hair and took a walk through the house. "Where's the couch at? What happened to the stove?" He only continued to ask questions as Mara rolled her dark eyes and continued to cook. He then opened the fridge to get a beer, but he was surprised to find different food.

"I hope you're hungry. Dinner will be done soon." Mara finally spoke but Randy ignored her yet again.

"What the hell is this? Chick food?" He asked.

"Less carbs." She replied simply. "We gotta stay fit honey." She teased him.

"Fine. You go right ahead and spend your money." Randy said as he grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

"Don't you mean our money?" Mara asked.

"You didn't." Randy sneered.

"Oh I did." Mara replied. "I took every single bit."

"Bitch!"

"You wanted a wife, well you got one!" Mara yelled back, her accent coming out a little more now that she was angry.

"If you don't get out of this house right now-"

"Sign the papers!" She interrupted as she pulled them out of her too big purse. "And I'll put all the money back."

"Fine! Give me a pen!" Randy yelled. Mara handed him a pen and Randy sat down to sign the papers. It was quiet for a few moments as he looked them over, Mara watched him intently.

"Thanks-" Mara started, but she spoke too soon.

"Hey! I just remembered, I got a hot date!" Randy said as he stood back up and started gathering his items to leave.

"Where are you going?" Mara asked but she was ignored.

"Thanks for stopping by Mara."

"Just sign the papers!"

"Maybe later." Randy said then left the house.

"Ugh!" She yelled frustrated. Mara then went into Randy's bedroom, crawled into the new bed that she bought and went to sleep. When she woke up the next morning, Randy was still gone, but the divorce papers were on the pillow beside her, and they were signed. What had made Randy want to sign them all of a sudden? Oh well, none of that mattered to Mara anymore. At least they were signed, and now she was able to get married to Anthony.


	4. Doubts

A few days later, Mara was about to head back to New York since the papers were signed. But first she had to go find Randy and say goodbye. She had to admit, he had grown on her since she had been back, and it made her remember all the reasons that she fell in love with him. Once she was all ready, she went to go look for him, and she found him out fishing one night by the old lake.

"What are you doing here?" Randy asked rolling his eyes. "Figured you'd be gone by now."

"I put the money back in your account."

"Thanks." He said, and it was quiet for a moment as Randy continued to fish. "Look Mara," He started. "I signed your papers."

"Randy, I never meant to hurt you, or anyone else. But I just came out here to say thank you and I'm sorry." Mara said.

"Yeah, well, okay." Randy said, unable to think of a more proper response.

"I love my New York life, but I love it down here too." She rambled as she looked around at the outside beauty.

"Mara, why does it have to be one or the other? Can't you have both?" He asked and Mara was speechless. Maybe Randy was right. "You ever wonder what would have happened if we didn't split?"

"Randy..."

"Just think about it. You and me, we'd be happy. Probably would have done had a baby by now..." He said, painting a picture right in front of Mara's eyes. "But I guess you didn't want that."

"I had to make a life for myself Randy."

"You could have made a life with me." He said simply. "But you done real well for yourself. I'm proud of you Mara." He began to say, and tears rolled down Mara's cheeks. "I'm just upset that I never got to dance with you at our wedding..." He said but he still got no response from Mara. "I'm sure this one will turn out better for you."

"Randy, I can't do this..." Mara said and started to walk away. He then grabbed her wrist and pulled her frame back to him.

"I know." He said, and pulled the woman in for a much needed kiss. His lips captured hers, and made Mara melt. It had been so long since she had been kissed like this. So she put everything she had into that kiss, and she made sure Randy felt it. Pulling away, they were both speechless.

"Randy..." She finally spoke.

"Do you want to go back to my house?" He had asked, and she couldn't refuse... So he took her home, and they slept together. The next morning when they woke up, Mara didn't feel guilty at all. She was confused as to how much she still loved Randy after all this time.

"I'm sorry." Mara said as she laid on his chest in the early morning hours.

"Go back to New York." He told her, and she only nodded.

"Okay." She said and headed back to her hotel to get her things ready. However, when she was driving, she got a call from Anthony. "Hello?" She answered.

"So everything's ready." He said excitedly. "Are you ready to come home and get married?" Anthony asked. Mara sighed.

"Anthony, I've been thinking."

"Yeah?"

"Could we maybe get married down south, in my home town?" She asked hopefully, not wanting a big fancy wedding.

"Is that really what you want?" He replied.

"Of course." Mara answered.

"Then sure. I think a quiet country wedding would be great." Anthony answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh thank you so so so so much!" Mara squealed.

"Okay, I have to go but I'll see you later. I love you, bye." He said and hung up the phone.

Mara then spent the next couple of weeks finishing her wedding plans. She had to buy a dress, caterers, pick a venue, and everything else that Anthony hadn't already taken care of. She was busy nonetheless, but she couldn't help her self and she thought a lot about Randy. Hell, she even had dreams about him, and she tried calling him. He was always there, and she began to question herself. Did she really love Anthony as much as she said she did? Or was she still in love with Randy and her past life?

Finally, the day came for Mara and Anthony's wedding.


	5. Change Of Heart

It was the day of Mara's wedding, and her small southern home town was packed. She stood, looking in a full length mirror at herself in her wedding gown. Today was really the day. Strangely, Mara really wasn't nervous as she played with her simple white gown. Today didn't feel like a wedding to her. More like, a confirmation of her New York life. She knew that's not how weddings were supposed to feel.

"You're doing the right thing." Mara told herself, then sighed. "Am I?" But now, it was time for Mara to walk down the aisle to her future husband, Anthony. She made her way outside to the park where they were having the wedding, and viewed all the guests there. There she went, as the music started playing, she began walking down the aisle, slowly and full of doubt. It just didn't feel right. Suddenly, she heard someone yelling her name.

"Mara! Mara!" She heard so the music stopped and she turned around only to see her lawyer running towards her.

"What is it?" She asked him and saw that he was holding the divorce papers. "He signed them, what's wrong?"

"He signed them, but you didn't." The lawyer said simply and Mara gasped. She must have been so busy trying to get Randy to sign them, that she forgot to sign them.

"So I'm still married?" She asked and the wedding crowd gasped.

"For God's sake Mara." Anthony said. "I thought you took care of this?"

"It's an honest mistake Anthony." Mara told him as she shook her head. How could she forget to sign her own divorce papers? "Does anybody have a pen?" She asked and some person from the wedding crowd handed her one and she went to sign the papers. But did she really want to sign them? She then looked up at Anthony, and knew that she couldn't do it. "Anthony..."

"What Mara?"

"You don't want to marry me." She stated simply.

"I don't?" He asked.

"No, no you don't." Mara admitted as she looked him in his eye. "I gave my heart away a long time ago." She said, and of course she was referring to Randy. "I gave away my whole heart, and I never really got it back."

"Really?" Anthony asked.

"I don't even know what else to say, but I'm sorry." Mara apologized as she began to tear up. "I can't marry you, and you shouldn't want to marry me."

"Wow." Anthony replied. "I understand Mara. Good luck." He said, and began to walk away. Suddenly the rain started to pour down, and the wedding crowd fleeted and Mara was left alone. What could she do now? Thinking of nothing, she began to walk down the road in the rain, just letting her mind drift. Would Randy still want to be with her? Just then, a familiar pick up truck drove beside her.

"Nice dress!" She heard someone yell, and of course it was Randy. Mara couldn't wipe the smile off her pretty face as she stared at him in the pick up truck. "Where's your husband?" Randy asked as he pulled the truck over to talk to a soaked Mara.

"I'm looking at him." Mara retorted. "I never signed the papers."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah."

"What is it that you want Mara?" Randy asked.

"You." She said simply and Randy smirked.

"Maybe me and you had our chance already." He said and Mara sighed.

"That's not what you said the other night." She told him and got no response from Randy. "Fine! Have it your way asshole!"

"What the hell do you want to be married to me for anyway?" Randy yelled.

"Because I still love you!" Mara retorted. "You were my first, and I want you to be my last!" She said as she was trying so hard not to cry.

"Get in the truck." Randy ordered.

"Why?"

"Just do it." He said and she obliged, and the two embraced in a long kiss. They then ended up getting married at a bar, and Mara moved back to her home town with Randy and continued designing clothes there. A few years later, Randy and Mara had a baby too.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, this story is finished! It was my first time using an OC, and I didn't really like the way this turned out. So let me know how I did in a review. Look for new stories soon!**


End file.
